Eternal
by NerdyGirl873
Summary: Holiday Amuto one shots Updated.
1. Eternal

**Hey so I know this is a bit late but I wanted to do a Christmas one shot. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**~Eternal~**

Even though she was on the inside of the outward facing glass, she still felt the chill as her fingers rested on the clear window. Her breath came out in calm intervals and her eyes shone brightly with anticipation. Two honey orbs scanned the outside world excitedly. She'd been waiting for the past three hours. Every day for six years she'd done the same routine. But her heart wouldn't let her sit around and do nothing.

People around her passed by whispering about her pointing in awe but she ignored them.

Ten minutes to midnight. Ten, the age she was. That age she was when they first met. She was still trying to find herself. Who she was really meant to be. Funny how one part of her life that had seemed so awful at the time had turned out to be something she'd been thankful for.

Nine minutes to midnight. Nine, the amount of years he'd disappeared for. Every single year since he had she'd done what she could to appear happy to others. Even at one of her best friend's weddings she'd still felt like crying. Without him she was lonely. Sure there had been chances for her to move on, but she couldn't. Not after the promise they'd made.

Eight minutes to midnight. Eight, the number of times they'd snuck into the very place where they'd both been happiest. She'd told him things, and he'd responded in kind. Her favorite memory had been the first time they'd rode on the teacups.

"_The teacups…"_

"_You're so uncool! That doesn't fit you at all!"_

A giggle escaped her lips at the memory of how they'd squeezed into the kiddy ride.

Seven minutes to midnight. Seven, seven seas treasure. The moment she realized that it was fate telling her that she was meant stay with him. The outfit she'd been wearing was almost a dead giveaway. It would've taken someone with a thicker head then hers not to realize what it had implied.

Six minutes to midnight. Six, the amount of years she'd been waiting. All that time spent hoping he'd return. Every day she went to work. She'd made it. She was a designer and a singer. Each song she sang hoping it would reach his ears. Was he proud of her? Had he even bothered to remember a childish girl who had a kid view on the world?

Five minutes to midnight. Five, the friends that had vanished from them both. When she'd lost her friends he'd been there for her, and she'd done what she could to return his kindness. Friends that would forever be carved into their hearts and existence.

Four minutes to midnight. The choices she'd been left to make. Her heart being torn as she tried to decide. The baka neko there the entire time. She wouldn't have had any connection to him if he hadn't tried to steal her precious friends from her. Thinking back, if his crude step father hadn't insisted on him doing what he had done, she never would have met her perverted cat man.

Three minutes to midnight. Three, the amount of years he'd vanished for when he left the first time. She'd waited patiently for his return and she was waiting once more.

Two minutes to midnight. Two, the choice she'd been left to make. Which would she choose? When she'd had to make the choice it had been difficult. But she was sure that she'd made the right one doing what she'd done.

One minute to midnight. One, the one her heart belonged to. It would always belong to him no matter how far away he went, or for how long he was gone. She'd always love him. Nothing would change that fact.

Midnight.

Sadness gripped her heart but she ignored it. She would push through like she always did.

"Merry Christmas Ikuto." She whispered looking out.

"Merry Christmas Strawberry." A smooth voice responded in her ear.

Her hair rippled around her waist as she spun around. Her arms fastened around his neck and she pulled herself into a kiss which he returned. The by passers in the airport disappeared and the world appeared to have only the pinkette and her lover. She could spend eternity in that moment if she was allowed.

_Merry Christmas indeed. _She thought to herself as she melted with pure happiness in his arms.

**Merry late Christmas again. I hope you guys have had a wonderful holiday and I also hope you have a wonderful New Year. **


	2. Valentines Day

**I've decided to make a series of one shots for various holidays for Amuto. This will be the second. Enjoy**

**Valentines Day**

A couple walked happily on the street holding hands and laughing. Enjoying the perfectly sunny day, rain had just fallen and the world seemed almost illuminated by the water. The perfect day... at least it was, until a bike tore past the couple breaking apart their hands and causing the male to fall into a nearby puddle becoming drenched. His girlfriend screamed at the biker cooing to her lover.

"I'm so sorry!" Long pink hair fluttered in waves as a honey eyed girl rode frantically pedaling. "He's going to kill me! Not only did i forget the day but I forgot the time we were supposed to meet!" She wore a light yellow sundress that danced around her waist. Her unmentionables protected by some gymnastic shorts. White thigh highs gripped her legs her legs and some yellow flats matching her dress flapped on her feet. A bag rested in front of her slung over her shoulder. She was attracting attention, not only from her speedy riding and shouting, but from her beauty. Both men and women stared at her as she almost looked angelic. "I'm so late!"

"Out of the way please!" She called.

"Amu?!" A curly blonde yelled as she rode by.

"Can't talk I'm late!" Amu responded legs aching from effort. "Call you later Rima!"

She skidded around the corner nearly falling over before steadying herself and onward she moved. "Please move!"

It would be more productive to play a broken record.

"Oh god what will he do when I get there?" Her face paled as she went deep in thought. Swallowing she pedaled, if possible, even faster then she had before nearing light speed. "People move! There's a perverted demon waiting to punish me!" If she lacked attention from anyone that had gained it. Only now everyone probably thought she was either crazy or spastic. Cause that was what she wanted so badly, to be the town basket case.

Brisk air rushed on her skin giving her goosebumps and a shiver rushed up her spine. The light for the crosswalk flashed red up ahead and she flinched pulling her back breaks slowing herself as best as she could before she pulled the front bouncing up and down impatiently as she waited.

"Hey beautiful want-"

"Want to come play with you?" Amu hurriedly guessed. "Then I say no, you grab my arm trying to get me to come with you and then I scream and some random guy comes up to rescue me being amazingly handsome and we get married and have babies."

"Uh, what?" The males exchanged confused looks.

"I read too many shoujo manga." She pushed forward. "Green light means go!" She sped off hair flying behind her once more. Sweat trickled down only to become cool with the breeze. "That stupid cat must've known I'd be late."

She glanced at her watch. Two minutes after. "Crap on toast!"

"Amu?"

"Huh, Kukai, Utau, can't talk, late, call later!"

"Ikuto?!" Utau yelled. Gripping Kukai's collar as he tried to run into a sports store.

"Ikuto!" Amu confirmed.

"Amu!"

"I swear everyone is on this street!" Amu screamed. "Busy, call later, bye Tadase!"

"Happy Valentines Day!" Her old prince called as he turned to talk to his newest girlfriend.

"Yeah!" Amu waved her hand over her head quickly before speeding on. This was bad. Very bad, nearing the five minute mark. He hated waiting only two minutes, he'd flip out, well his version of flip out. Which, in Amu's opinion, was much worse.

"Out of the way out of the way!" From yelling at the perverted cosplayer so much when she was a kid, her lungs had been able to hold tons of air. Great for moments like this where she had to both ride a bike and scream and idiots to move out of the way unless they wanted to be biked to death. Shops flew by, none of them, she wasn't supposed to enter any of them, they'd agreed to meet...

There! Up head. She once again pulled her breaks still flying forward. Heading towards some bushes on the sidewalk opposite of her. She rode past the crosswalk still flying forward. Two hands scooped her up from under her arms and her bike rode into the nature nearby.

"Always clumsy. Somethings never change, huh Strawberry."

Amu hung in the air legs about a foot off the ground. "Put me down stupid cat."

She was spun in mid air and pulled to face blue eyes. "Why were you late."

Blushing Amu lifted her bag putting it in front of her face so only her eyes were visible. Gently she was placed on the ground and Ikuto took the back opening it. He snickered before bursting out laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh!"

"Somethings never change." Leaning down Ikuto kissed her and Amu wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

"Happy Valentines Day Ikuto." Amu grinned.

"Happy Valentines Day, Amu-koi." Ikuto replied.

Slowly he pulled a paper bag out of the first. "But Amu, Taiyaki, really?"

**Hope you guys enjoyed, happy Valentines Day guys**


End file.
